inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShawnFroste9/Archive1
Creating pages Hey Shawn, welcome to this wiki ~ I've seen you create unnecessary pages. You should make blogs for that ~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_eleven_go_team_zero_problem <-- this page should be a blog...... If you don't know how to create a blog, then here's how : 1. Click the image from where you log out (click the image which has written "ShawnFroste9" in it) 2. Now, click the "Blog" section. 3. Now click " create a new blog post" 4. And you're done ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 13:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages Don't create a talk page if all you're going to do is write unecessary stuff on it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:06, November 22, 2012 (UTC) As I said before, don't make talk pages if all you're going to do is write unecessary stuff on it. You will be reported for vandalism if you do. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Angelo Shawnfroste9, you can NOT edit other people's profiles!! NEVER do that again!!!! GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 20:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Profile Page You have more picture than allowed by the Manual of Style on your profile page (Max is 5). If you do not edit your page to comply with the rules, an admin such as Lordranged7 will edit it for you. Also, you are violating the rules if you remove people's messages from your talk page or editing other people's profile pages. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) KIU Hey Callum I'm gonna go on Kid Icarus Uprising on Saturday so if you are free then me and you can either team up or face each other. Send me a message if you want to :-D ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 22:24, November 22, 2012 (UTC)' Well I'm gonna go on at 3pm UK time so if you can do that then YAY!!! If not then tell me what time would suit you best and I'll try to make that work. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 19:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC)' KIU Thats alright Callum. Take as long as you need but I hope you find it. Good luck :-) ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 20:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC)' ? What do you mean by mega fan thing? and remember to sign your post with four tidles or the signature button please. GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 21:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mega fan? What do you mean by mega fan? GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Namikawa I assume that you want to know how to scout him in the GO Game, all you do is go to the HR Stadium and talk to the community master there Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Dark football Ah! Sorry but I don't have enough general knowledge about Inazuma games. You could ask other users. I should write it on my profile also. Feel free to ask me about the anime but not the games or manga as I do not own any consoles or any volumes of Inazuma Eleven. Cheers! 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 16:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Scouting Tsurugi Yuuichi The only way to scout him is to download him from wi-fi, which is until 1/31 Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) 4th floor of Raimon, in front of the principal's office Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Connection You don't need to connect to get him ^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) In order to recruit him, you need to have: *'Player': Somuni (Blood of Beast's Community master) *'Player': Ananshi (Blood of Beast's Community Master) *'Player': Itakayama After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. This is also stated at his page. For the location unfortunately I do not know where to recruit him as I don't have the game. I hope that it has helped you a bit.^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) No Problem ^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Neppuu and Raimei I´m sorry but I don´t have the game ( but i want to buy it) but if you need any help ask RiseRyuusei or Pyroshad. I´m sure they can help you Neppuu and Raimei I could help you with that, except you'd have to be clearer than that for me to understand what point that you're at. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Um...I don't really think that's any related to your original question about a box... Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Dark Angels is located on Fuyukai's extra route at the end of the right path. They're level 75 Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Yuki I guess you mean Yukimura?~ Well, I don't know, I don't have the game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: IE Chrono stone I've got no idea, I don't have the game. By the way, you're supposed to add your signature AFTER your message, not in front of it. GoldAsh~ Last Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle 17:53, January 31, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Also, it's not needed to put your signature between brackets... GoldAsh~ Last Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle 17:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC)